culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Thrak
| Recorded = 24 October – 4 December 1994 | Studio = Real World Studios, Box, Wiltshire, England | Genre = Progressive rock | Length = 56:30 | Label = Virgin | Producer = | Last album = VROOOM (1994) | This album = THRAK (1995) | Next album = B'Boom: Live in Argentina (1995) }} THRAK is the eleventh studio album by the band King Crimson released in 1995, the successor to the preceding mini-album VROOOM (1994). Recording This album was recorded in the "double trio" format of King Crimson. With the band consisting of two guitarists, two bassists and two drummers the opening track begins with all six musicians in the center of the mix. Then as the track gets going they are split into two trios (guitar, bass and drums) with three going to the left channel and three going to the right. Release Released on 3 April 1995, THRAK reached number 58 in the UK Albums Chart, their last album to chart. The album was first released on CD in 1995, followed by a remastered edition in 2002. A new 5.1 surround sound mix by Jakko Jakszyk was released as a CD/DVD-A release.Fripp's DGM Live diary It was reissued in October 2015 remixed by Jakszyk and Robert Fripp for the 40th Anniversary Series standalone and new THRAK BOX. Reception | rev2 = Maxim | rev2Score = | rev3 = Q | rev3Score = | rev4 = Rolling Stone | rev4Score = Rolling Stone | rev5 = Trouser Press | rev5score = favourable }} Trouser Press described it as "an absolute monster, a cerebral sextet adventure stunning in its precisely controlled rock power." Track listing , Please Wait |writer11 = Belew, Bruford, Fripp, Levin |length11 = |title12 = Sex Sleep Eat Drink Dream |length12 = |title13 = People |length13 = |title14 = VROOOM VROOOM |length14 = |title15 = Two Sticks |note15 = Improv |writer15 = Gunn, Levin |length15 = |title16 = Elephant Talk |writer16 = Belew, Bruford, Fripp, Levin |length16 = |title17 = Indiscipline |writer17 = Belew, Bruford, Fripp, Levin |length17 = |title18 = Prism |writer18 = Pierre Favre |length18 = |title19 = The Talking Drum |writer19 = David Cross, Fripp, John Wetton, Bruford, Jamie Muir |length19 = |title20 = Larks' Tongues in Aspic (Part II) |writer20 = Fripp |title21 = Walking on Air |length21 = }} , Please Wait |writer8 = Belew, Bruford, Fripp, Levin |length8 = |title9 = B'Boom |length9 = |title10 = THRAK |length10 = |title11 = Waiting Man |writer11 = Belew, Bruford, Fripp, Levin |length11 = |title12 = Neurotica |writer12 = Belew, Bruford, Fripp, Levin |length12 = |title13 = The Sheltering Sky |writer13 = Belew, Bruford, Fripp, Levin |length13 = |title14 = Three of a Perfect Pair |writer14 = Belew, Bruford, Fripp, Levin |length14 = |title15 = VROOOM |length15 = |title16 = Marine 475 |note16 = Coda |length16 = |title17 = Sex Sleep Eat Drink Dream |length17 = |title18 = Two Sticks |note18 = Improv |writer18 = Gunn, Levin |length18 = |title19 = Elephant Talk |writer19 = Belew, Bruford, Fripp, Levin |length19 = |title20 = Indiscipline |writer20 = Belew, Bruford, Fripp, Levin |length20 = |title21 = Prism |writer21 = Favre |length21 = |title22 = The Talking Drum |writer22 = Cross, Fripp, Wetton, Bruford, Muir |length22 = |title23 = Larks' Tongues in Aspic (Part II) |writer23 = Fripp |title24 = Biker Babes of the Rio Grande |note24 = Improv |length24 = |title25 = 21st Century Schizoid Man |writer25 = Fripp, Ian McDonald, Greg Lake, Michael Giles, Peter Sinfield |length25 = }} , Please Wait |writer12 = Belew, Bruford, Fripp, Levin |length12 =3:43 |title13 = The Talking Drum |writer13 = Cross, Fripp, Wetton, Bruford, Muir |length13 =5:52 |title14 = Larks' Tongues in Aspic (Part II) |writer14 = Fripp |length14 =7:31 |title15 = Heartbeat |writer15 = Belew, Bruford, Fripp, Levin |length15 =5:02 |title16 = Sleepless |writer16 = Belew, Bruford, Fripp, Levin |length16 =6:11 |title17 = People |length17 =5:51 |title18 = B'Boom |note18 = Reprise |length18 =4:26 |title19 = THRAK |length19 =5:33 }} , Please Wait |writer4 = Belew, Bruford, Fripp, Levin |length4 = |title5 = VROOOM |length5 = |title6 = Coda: Marine 475 |length6 = |title7 = Dinosaur |length7 = |title8 = One Time |length8 = |title9 = People |length9 = |title10 = VROOOM VROOOM |length10 = |title11 = Two Sticks |note11 = Improv |writer11 = Gunn, Levin |length11 = |title12 = Elephant Talk |writer12 = Belew, Bruford, Fripp, Levin |length12 = |title13 = Indiscipline |writer13 = Belew, Bruford, Fripp, Levin |length13 = |title14 = Prism |writer14 = Favre |length14 = |title15 = The Talking Drum |writer15 = Cross, Fripp, Wetton, Bruford, Muir |length15 = |title16 = Larks' Tongues in Aspic, Part Two |writer16 = Fripp |title17 = Walking on Air |length17 = }} , Please Wait |writer10 = Belew, Bruford, Fripp, Levin |length10 = |title11 = Three of a Perfect Pair |writer11 = Belew, Bruford, Fripp, Levin |length11 = |title12 = VROOOM VROOOM |length12 = |title13 = Sex Sleep Eat Drink Dream |length13 = |title14 = Two Sticks |note14 = Improv |writer14 = Gunn, Levin |length14 = |title15 = Elephant Talk |writer15 = Belew, Bruford, Fripp, Levin |length15 = |title16 = Indiscipline |writer16 = Belew, Bruford, Fripp, Levin |length16 = |title17 = The Talking Drum |writer17 = Cross, Fripp, Wetton, Bruford, Muir |length17 = |title18 = Larks' Tongues in Aspic (Part II) |writer18 = Fripp |title19 = People |length19 = |title20 = Walking on Air |length20 = }} Personnel ;King Crimson *Robert Fripp – guitar, mellotron, soundscapes, vocals, production *Adrian Belew – guitar, lead vocals, production *Tony Levin – bass, extended-range bass, electric upright bass, funk fingers, backing vocals, production *Trey Gunn – Chapman Stick, Warr guitar, backing vocals, production *Bill Bruford – drums, production *Pat Mastelotto – custom percussion, production ; Technical * David Bottrill – production References External links * Category:1995 albums Category:King Crimson albums Category:Albums produced by David Bottrill